


Wrong

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: 只做不爱，敌对关系x61把01吃干抹净了之后反而对x01一见钟情的故事ABO
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

两个Alpha剑拔弩张的信息素交织在空气中，对雄性本能的排斥和胜负欲作祟，相似的火焰把空气都蚕食得扭曲，滚烫而灼人。朴灿烈身上的伤口致使他的血液不断地往外淌，血腥的气息翻涌着烈酒的味道和对面异瞳的复制体对峙，轻微的无力感让他忍不住抓紧了背后金俊勉的手。CHANYEØL看着对方那张和自己相似的脸，感觉浑身的细胞都在沸腾，血液里鼓动着把他撕碎的欲望。手臂上的烫伤隐隐作痛，但对方已经是强弩之末，这一点也不会妨碍他高涨的情绪。  
CHANYEØL打心底里讨厌朴灿烈，不仅是因为自己的名字都是来源于对方的代号，不得不说，那仿品的挑衅也狠狠踩痛了他的神经，基因层面上他是朴灿烈的完全复刻，但环境把他豢养成了另一个崭新的模样，这让他更强烈地想要从“复制品”的名号下割裂出来——而这一切应该从挫伤本体开始。  
朴灿烈忍不住暗骂一声，如果他是一个人的话绝对能和面前的疯狗抗衡到底，那股相似的烈酒的味道熏得他反胃。可惜他现在还得带着背上的金俊勉一起走，陷入发情前期的金俊勉根本没有自主行动的能力，朴灿烈用自己的味道裹住金俊勉，免得泄露Omega溢散出去的气息。  
“怎么？我给了你把你们宝贝队长放下的机会了。”CHANYEØL察觉到朴灿烈的焦灼来源于他背上状态虚弱的人，事实上，他并不介意一对二的局面，不过那人的状态肉眼可见的糟糕，他不懂朴灿烈拼死护食甚至因此畏手畏脚的模样——那种微妙的情感波动让他觉得奇特，又在某种方面凸显了自己的异常。  
暴戾的火花在身侧引爆，朴灿烈很明显没有近身搏斗的意思，CHANYEØL放弃了最后的犹豫，攥着一团火焰冲到了他的身侧，负载着一个人的战斗破绽暴露得太过明显，轻松的攻击倾向甚至挫败了一点他燃烧的胜负欲。朴灿烈和金俊勉被腾升的火墙隔开的瞬间，CHANYEØL闻到了一股淡淡的，奇异的香味，转瞬间便被火舌吞噬，但足够他辨认那股味道了——Omega，一个陷入发情的，成熟的Omega。  
没有Alpha不会被吸引，他钳制住了地上的金俊勉，此时朴灿烈才恰好破开火墙，腿上和腰部的重创严重影响了他的行动，连带着操纵的火焰也落了下风。  
“放开他！”  
“你没资格命令我。”  
金俊勉被按在地上艰难地挣扎了一下，眼神迷蒙混沌，抬眼看朴灿烈的瞳孔也失去了焦距。CHANYEØL伸出手轻松地挑开了他后颈用来保护腺体的颈环，馥郁的香味一下和烈酒碰撞了彻底，CHANYEØL挑了挑眉，这还不足以煽动他，他凝了凝神，转身一脚踩上了朴灿烈的小腿把他放倒在地上，Alpha的对立本能因为Omega被催动得几乎钻破他的皮囊。  
“哈……还真是得意啊……？”  
“FAKER。”  
“就剩嘴皮子能动了？”  
“现在的丧家犬可是你，CHANYEOL。”他用力碾上脚下的腿骨，破裂出血的伤口溢出更多的血液和信息素，血腥的味道在鼓动暴虐的进行。  
CHANYEØL不想废话，他还有足够的余裕剥夺朴灿烈的行动能力，把他扔在这片荒芜的角落坐以待毙一定比直接了结了他更难受——CHANYEØL选择带走了金俊勉——朴灿烈眼中那种失去一切的崩塌感，连喘息都顾不上的嘶吼，实在是太让人好奇了。  
CHANYEØL优越地带着战利品回归本营，别的复制体都有任务在身，没人会来打扰他。在他自己信息素的遮掩下也没人会发现金俊勉是个Omega，迷茫中乖驯地搂住他脖子的红发男人连呼吸贴着他的颈侧，半点看不出来作为队长的体面和矜持。  
金俊勉的身体锻炼得很好，抱起来却轻得不行。  
“灿烈……我好难受……”  
被信息素吸引的Omega的吻一寸一寸落下，极其熟稔地在CHANYEØL身上撩火，扒不下来衣服让他有些恼火地咬了咬嘴唇，在异瞳男人的颈侧狠狠咬了一口，浓郁的信息素让他好受了不少，奇怪的是，朴灿烈并没有向往常一样回应他，呼吸到身体里的气息也没有成功地引爆情潮，仅仅像陌生的水流一般游走在他的肺部，伴随着炙热的呼吸吐出。Omega在发情期前的准备中是最迷糊的，真正步入发情期之后反而会越来越清醒，身体本能的机理会让他们保持这个状态来确保受孕的几率。  
CHANYEØL看着金俊勉意识不清的样子，俯下身去吻了他的唇。那份温度比他的火焰还要滚烫些，齿列碰撞出的不和谐音在脑内轰鸣，金俊勉灵活的舌头伸到了他的嘴里，金俊勉吻着意识中里的“朴灿烈”，甚至扣着他的后脑把吻加深，从齿列接触到舌尖。  
两人身处在X本营中最隐蔽的审讯室，CHANYEØL把金俊勉放在了审讯桌上，牵拉的链条直接锁住了他的脚踝，纤细的银色链条在他形状漂亮的踝骨上仿佛装饰品，他顺从着金俊勉的吻，信息素的撩拨下两个人的身体都起反应了，他隔着布料揉捏金俊勉勃发的欲望，让他倒在了审讯桌上。  
冰凉的金属刺激到了金俊勉，他这才混混沌沌地抓住自己的理智，睁眼对上蓝白的异色眼眸时惊得直接咬破了  
CHANYEØL的舌头，血腥味在唇齿间爆发，颤栗和信息素一起被他咽进了胃袋，给欲望开了闸。  
“你……！”  
金俊勉的大脑一下变得空白，惊疑和怒火一下灌满了脑海，可惜变软的身体开始把他的挣扎无效化，CHANYEØL扼住了金俊勉的脖颈，在人体最脆弱的地方发泄自己的暴戾和施虐欲，信息素像薪柴般助长着两人撕咬的节奏——那已经算不得一个吻了，亲密接触的表层下全是怒火的荆棘。在愈发收紧的力道下CHANYEØL能够清晰地感觉到对方白皙皮肤下青色的血管在手里鼓动的节奏，和他的心跳一起变得越来越急促，皮肤也烧成了浅粉色。  
他的脖子像天鹅一样纤细又修长，易碎易折，让人一时间分不清这种吸引的感觉是来自Omega还是金俊勉本身。  
CHANYEØL松开了手，金俊勉摸着已经在皮肤上形成的痕迹大口喘气，在发情期的侵蚀下发抖，他不知道面前的复制体为什么也能获自己得身体的回应，咽下的唾液滚过发疼的喉管，他咬着牙叫出了男人的名字。  
“CHANYEØL……”  
“想起来了？刚刚可是一直抱着我叫那只丧家犬的名字呢。”  
“灿烈……他人呢？！”  
“你还有心情关照他？”CHANYEØL突然笑了，他的手从金俊勉侧腰衣料的缝隙探入，罔顾金俊勉的反抗将布料褪下了不少，“他是我的手下败将，你，是我的战利品。”  
“我和他身上任何数据都是一样的，所以你对我也可以湿得这么彻底。”彼时CHANYEØL已经解决了作战服繁琐的布料，它们变成了闪着火芒的灰尘落下了桌面，他用还带着余温的指尖去碰金俊勉已经湿透的后穴，毫不留情地没入。  
“但我没那么温柔。”  
“带你走的时候，可惜你没看见他那副样子。”他俯身去舔金俊勉的耳廓，第二根手指跟着入侵了湿软的后穴，吮着自己的指尖不肯放松，快速的摩擦中不知蹭到什么地方，金俊勉闷哼一声，又屈辱地闭紧了嘴巴。  
“把我当成他，想想也没那么难受，不是吗？”  
“哈……”金俊勉几乎被气笑了，他抓着CHANYEØL手臂的力度几乎用尽所有的力气。嘲讽的表情几乎掩藏不住了，哪怕是身处劣势他也想要对这句话表达出自己的嗤笑。  
“仿品就是仿品，你永远也不是他。”  
“觉得匪夷所思吗，你理解不了……”剩下半句话被金俊勉咽进了嘴里，CHANYEØL撑开了他的身体直接碾了进来，疼得他发晕。  
在身体还没能完全兴奋的情况下接纳Alpha的性器仍然很勉强，他突然就感受到了复制体和本体的差异，再怎么相似的基因复制不了朴灿烈本人对标记的控制，金俊勉本该熟悉的信息素仿佛岩浆和勃发的阳物一起入侵他的身体，陌生感像砂纸打磨着神经，身体却矛盾地准备受孕的温床。  
小腹收紧又吐出一阵暖流，宣告着发情期正式步入正轨。  
CHANYEØL的确理解不了两人之间微妙的感情波动和连结感，他从金俊勉的语气中听出了微妙的炫耀。但那都不重要，他握着那把细腰用力往里撞了两下，身体发软的Omega就绷紧了身子，完全承受不住的模样，抓着CHANYEØL身上打滑的布料挣动，又因为脚踝上的锁链陷入窘迫的境地。金俊勉咬着嘴唇用力调整自己的呼吸，身体有些难以承受这样莽撞猛烈的攻势，单方面被碾压的体感激发了心里的那点羞耻和背叛。  
因为被成结标记过的关系，金俊勉浑身上下都是归属于朴灿烈的，CHANYEØL的信息素迷惑了他的身体，警报在脑海里长鸣，他控制不了身体每次被进入时的兴奋和颤栗，黏稠暧昧的水声不绝于耳。CHANYEØL的手也很大，握住臀瓣掰开往里操的动作桎梏得他发疼。金俊勉几乎要咬破嘴唇，最后一丝理智和欲潮抗衡，最后崩塌于CHANYEØL抚摸他侧腰的动作。  
朴灿烈喜欢那么做。把自己全都嵌进来后就喜欢摸他的腰，用莫名的黏糊劲儿带着金俊勉自己动，两人亲密得连呼吸都可以不分彼此。  
在这种情况下还有心情把两人拿来做比较，金俊勉想嘲讽自己的思维，作为Omega这件事他竭力尝试着不要让本能攻陷自己，那样会带来莫大的麻烦，哪怕是和朴灿烈正式确认关系也是经历再三的考量他才雌伏于Alpha的身下，结和标记把两个人拴在一起。  
莫名的委屈突然袭击了金俊勉，CHANYEØL从信息素里读出了他微妙的情绪，作为阴暗面反馈出来的那点阴暗的东西生根发芽，强势和攻击性由不得金俊勉来抗拒。他突兀又凶狠地低头吻上了金俊勉的唇，带着逡巡自己领土般的高傲吻得又狠又深，和金俊勉之前温顺的试探入侵完全相反，掠夺的本性暴露无遗。  
他加快了下身的速度，金俊勉的敏感点太浅了，每次抽送撞击都能直接刺激到。每被顶一次都在发抖的Omega因为这个吻感觉到难受，在身体里横冲直撞的快感只来得及用微弱的呜鸣抗议，在窒息般的狂潮中忍不住摆腰贴合了暴徒的动作，前端完全没有被抚慰，精液反而因为后穴的刺激被弄出来了不少，溅在CHANYEØL黑色的衣服上格外显眼。  
金俊勉遮住了自己酸涩的眼睛，几乎要落下泪来。  
“射了？”  
“放松得这么快，不想着朴灿烈了？”CHANYEØL用自己的动作碾平穴道里的痉挛，金俊勉看上去已经快绷不住了，喉咙里全是崩溃压抑的尖叫和喘息，白皙漂亮的指节也被他咬出了一片牙印。让CHANYEØL有趣的是，在听到朴灿烈名字的那一刻，金俊勉很明显地收了一下小腹，被他身体储蓄得滚烫的体液淋到了自己的物件上。  
金俊勉仍然皱着眉忍受CHANYEØL单方面的侵略，克制得不像个发情的Omega，他通红着眼眶，眼神里还是冷的。  
他把金俊勉掀翻压在了审讯桌上，从背后重新操了进去。性器顶端抵上生殖腔口的时候金俊勉就开始头皮发麻，仿佛一下被挠中痒处的刺激逼得他又小去了一次，双眼蓄满了水汽，几乎尖叫出声。  
“猜猜看，如果朴灿烈看到你这样……他会不会硬，然后看着你的姿态自慰？”CHANYEØL贴着金俊勉的耳朵和他说话，就着姿势的便利握住了金俊勉还处于不应期的前端，用力地撸动了起来。  
“你……呜嗯……闭嘴……”  
在不应期中被强行激发的欲望太过难捱，金俊勉觉得自己的喉咙干渴到沙哑，被抚慰的同时承受的每一次顶弄都让全身跟着痉挛，后穴被暴戾地开凿，偏偏又顺应了身体强烈的渴望，让那些软肉变得更谄媚。  
“你可以亲自拿着录像去问他，”CHANYEØL把金俊勉按在桌上，顶到最深的地方，又顺从着空气中开始甜腻的信息素舔舐着金俊勉的后颈，那脆弱敏感的腺体散发着香味。金俊勉的状态足够诱人，CHANYEØL更倾向于在他身上倾倒施虐欲，那副因为被侵犯露出的屈辱和隐忍快感混出的复杂表情，谁看到都会想要指染更多。“毕竟……审讯室里的监控一直保持记录的状态。”  
“你……呜……！”  
顶的那一下偏偏碰上了生殖腔口的边缘，腺体附近的触碰几乎爆破了金俊勉的神经，Alpha的信息素威胁着他，一时分不清是恐惧还是兴奋，心跳几乎要冲破胸膛。他下意识抬眼去寻找摄像头，又维持着身体的紧张，生怕身上泄欲的疯狗察觉那块隐藏的区域。  
“生殖腔在哪儿？告诉我。”  
“求我也可以，待会儿上实验台的时候你或许还会好受些。”  
“呜嗯……你……你休想——”金俊勉快要扛不住了，他半硬的前端也被掌握在对方手里，前液把他的欲望弄得湿滑，被撸动的每一次都发出粘稠的声音，和他被侵犯的后穴一起。顶端敏感的冠状沟被指甲划过的一瞬间，电流从他的小腹一直爬上大脑皮层，短时间内CHANYEØL榨出了他第二次精液，自己却一点射精的征兆也没有。  
他趴在桌子上，下垂的腿酸麻颤栗，更是一点受力都够不着，只有足尖能蹭到些对方的靴尖，只剩了发抖乱蹬的力气。他用力的抓住桌子边缘，仿佛这样就能消化过载的情欲——CHANYEØL的话让他感觉到了恐惧，如果没记错的话，他们这边还没有自己的复制体。仅仅靠血液做出的四个复制体都强大到可怖，如今自己整个人都落在他的手里，会造出怎样的怪物他根本就不敢想。  
CHANYEØL在他身上游走的手指带着滚烫的问题，哪怕一次按压都能留下泛红的痕迹。他不知道从哪里捡回来的耐心，非等着金俊勉开口似的在被操得软烂熟透的穴内试探，有好几次都戳上了那个隐秘的褶皱。  
“不肯说？”  
他也没想要金俊勉的配合，合上了嘴选择去舔咬气味愈发甜腻的腺体，把它含在口腔里逗弄，尖锐的牙把那块皮肤都蹭得通红。那上面另一个Alpha的味道实在是让人提不起兴致，但那又如何呢，Omega怕得不行，被舔一次就绷紧了身体小声尖叫，想要把自己压抑到极致。  
为什么呢，明明是很舒服的样子。  
他再一次撞上了金俊勉的生殖腔口，浸润在高浓度信息素下的Omega已经熟透了。CHANYEØL用顶端去碰那个小口，里面饱胀的体液就开闸似得泄露了出来，金俊勉的尖叫卡在了喉咙里。身体违背意愿接纳了陌生人的入侵，曾经烙入身体内的标记开始鼓动，轰炸碾压着他的神经。  
“呃…啊啊啊————”  
CHANYEØL的手停在了金俊勉的腰窝上，漂亮的形状和凹陷简直像个天然的把手让他能把纤细的腰骨控制在手中。肉刃破开泥泞的软肉，比后穴更热更会咬人的地方热情地欢迎入侵者来填满孕育的温床，他也被夹出了满头的薄汗，咬着金俊勉的肩头撞他的生殖腔。  
“呜……不要……不要……好痛……”  
金俊勉哪里受过这样的对待，腹腔内那一团组织是他身体里最脆弱的地方，这样凶狠的扑挞简直能要了他的命。在桌面上被磨得通红的乳尖也被掌控在CHANYEØL的手里，他勉强撑起身的动作反而让它们被扯得更远，过载的情欲快要变成酷刑，金俊勉一时连身上到底是谁都顾不上了，疼痛混杂着滔天的快感，他曲着腿想要把Alpha蹬开，但被按着小腹往里操，他的身体混乱地攀到欲望的浪尖，这一点挣扎和反抗都变成了暧昧的磨蹭，让这场单方面掠夺的性事都多了两分旖旎的味道。  
他只剩哭的力气了，眼前全是闪烁的白光，眼眶中蓄了好久的水汽全都落了下来，顺着漂亮的脸一直淌下去。金俊勉捏紧了审讯桌的边角，把头埋进了手臂里承受着Alpha的发泄。  
CHANYEØL听到金俊勉啜泣的声音了，干脆伸手直接捂住了金俊勉的嘴，张口咬破近在咫尺的腺体，把精液全都射到了被强行拓开的生殖腔中。  
Omega张着嘴无声尖叫，浑身都抖得不像话。生理上他被第二个Alpha成结了，审讯室里的信息素却没有融成一股，甜密的，猛烈的味道各自盘踞着。微凉的精液刺激得金俊勉几乎要昏厥过去，这场噩梦太过持久和真实，仿佛陷入泥沼难以抽身。涨大的结卡在了生殖腔口，把头部锁在了柔软的内里。金俊勉的眼泪止不住地往下掉，手上的力道几乎要把身下的金属捏的变形。  
幸好这算不上一次完整的标记。CHANYEØL和朴灿烈本质上没有差别，不存在一方完全碾压另一者的说法，更覆盖不了已经形成过的标记。金俊勉难受极了，他的身体还是滚烫的，灵魂却好像坠入了冰窟。腺体里面没有信息素的注入，但肚子里昭显着存在感的精液袭击着他的神经。  
他想朴灿烈了。  
金俊勉累得连手指都不想抬起来，CHANYEØL从他身体里退出来的时候带出淅淅沥沥的精液，金俊勉扶着桌子因为生理上的反胃干呕了一声，晕了过去。  
这幅脆弱的样子怎么都没办法让CHANYEØL联系上之前那个冷静理智的领导者。他用手磨蹭着金俊勉已经红肿的嘴唇，又解开了拴在他腿上因为挣扎在小腿上勒紧了好几圈的锁链。  
审讯桌上侧边的屏幕还显示着刚刚房间里激烈的场景，CHANYEØL直接将它转化成了代码文件。他倏然发现金俊勉的终端位置还停留在被捕获的坐标位置，而朴灿烈的已经脱离了监控范围。大概是气急败坏地情况下遗漏了。CHANYEØL把文件发送出去，无谓地清除了记录。  
他把失去意识的金俊勉抱走，带进了地下更深一层的实验室。  
复制体与复制体之前并没有什么特别的牵绊，他们各自的完全体一形成就投入在无休止的任务和训练中，身处一个势力下，不断增加己方的人数是他们不用言明的任务和目标。  
CHANYEØL看着金俊勉，心里难得升起了好奇的情绪。  
苍白的实验室里只有金俊勉一个生命的存在，制造他们的上层势力用精密的仪器来进行复刻。  
他也讨厌那些机械，钢针带着冰冷的注射液刺入他的皮肤来催化他对火焰能力的掌控的感觉让他觉得不舒服，毫无生命征兆的物件偏要模拟生命的行为，他潜意识里也抗拒这样的东西。  
他突然觉得金俊勉有些可怜。  
很快他就没时间仔细观察复制的过程了，CHANYEØL只隐约听见了已经清醒过来的金俊勉的哀嚎。突然出现的KÅI拉回了他的思绪，同样异色的眼睛和他对视。  
“你把他们队长弄到哪儿去了？”  
“他在里面。”  
“噢……”KÅI的模样看上去是松了一口气，他摸了摸自己凌乱的头发，忍不住开口抱怨，“你还真是能耐。”  
CHANYEØL有些讶异地挑眉，KÅI直接打断了他说话的动作，“紧急任务，你得去守资料室了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“那帮家伙追过来了，二对六，我们没机会。”  
“……啧。”  
“收敛下你那把火，烧了资料室的话，下个躺在实验室的人可就是你了。”  
消息传达到之后KÅI就径自离开，不远处的脚步声凌乱又嘈杂，伴随着惨叫和怒吼。CHANYEØL迅速地离开这里前往资料室。不出所料，他并没有再次遇上朴灿烈，在上层刻意的纵容下他们成功地救走了金俊勉。CHANYEØL觉得有一点可惜。金俊勉在他面前一系列矛盾又复杂的反应某种程度上奇妙地刻在了他的脑海里，当时掌握在他手中搏动着的颈动脉，有着极度吸引人的生命力。  
他也估摸不准那是否仅仅出于Omega对Alpha的影响，还是一些他也理解不了的东西。  
其余的复制体不同程度地受伤回归后，两边的阵营陷入僵持，而在这种情况下诞生的金俊勉的复制体，有很大概率成为这种胶着状态下的破阵者。CHANYEØL最终还是没能按捺住内心强烈的欲望，他利用自己绝对的权限前往了封闭的地下空间。  
他很熟悉那个味道，但比金俊勉本身更馥郁浓烈，像盛放到快要糜烂的玫瑰。“他”沉睡在竖立容器装载着的培养液里，浑身赤裸，他比幼生体还要白皙的皮肤，倏然收紧的腰细很是能取悦人的视觉。CHANYEØL听说上层试图扭转他性别上的缺点，想要将他做成Alpha，现在看来不过是谣传。他靠近了容器中的男性，他同样也有一头红色的头发，此时柔软地漂浮在透明的液体里。CHANYEØL几乎能听见里面有力的心跳声，那份鲜活的生命力唤醒了脑海中的记忆。  
和自己相比更纤细白皙的手掌突兀地贴上了透明的玻璃，CHANYEØL愣了一瞬，抬眼对上了一双漂亮幽蓝的眼睛，左眼下方的红色印记因为一个微笑舒展开来，带着十足蛊惑的意味。  
CHANYEØL突然觉得自己那个几乎感觉不到搏动的心脏跳漏了一拍。


	2. The Beginning of the Painful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 62的磨合  
> x62苦痛爱情的开端（？

“CHANYEOL，有件事我觉得应该通知你……”  
基地里的科研人员找上了朴灿烈，神情怪异还带着点畏手畏脚的姿态，“你是SUHO队长的Alpha，对吧？”  
朴灿烈刚结束一天的训练，贴身的训练服被汗水浸透了，金酒的味道翻滚，如同他还没能平复下来的心跳。还穿着白大褂的研究员抽了抽鼻子，暗暗叫苦。  
“怎么了？”  
“队长他……他想把标记洗掉。”  
“……什么？为什么？”  
信息素一下子飙高到一个阈值，他实在是难以忍受地捂住了鼻子，带着抗议的语气，“我们也不知道原因，但他态度很强硬，实在是没办法其他人才让我来通知你的。”  
“……我去亲自和他谈。”朴灿烈皱紧了眉，跟着研究员往金俊勉的方向去了。  
他最担心的事情还是发生了。  
把金俊勉救回来之后他就一直对自己避之不及，一开始他还能理解，可到后来这种现象愈发严重，金俊勉亲自把两个人的日程全部错开，连面都不肯和他见，更是变搬出了两个人一起住的房间。  
朴灿烈大概猜得到金俊勉经历了什么，发情的Omega落在正常的Alpha手中只有一个结局，而发送到他终端上的录影也印证了这个事实。朴灿烈把那段录影销毁后还气得血液倒流，恨不得把生着异色双眼的复制体头都给拧下来。他觉得明明是好好沟通就可以解决的事情，但金俊勉连这个机会都没有给他。  
“你放开我。”金俊勉冷淡地拍开了他的手，几天不见他的脸上冷得仿佛结了一层冰霜，让朴灿烈觉得陌生。  
“……你先别急，我们好好谈谈。”  
负责相关操作的工作人员对视了一眼，默契地离开了房间。  
自金俊勉回来之后基地里的风言风语就没停过，虽然队内的成员一再遏制流言的传播，把金俊勉实际上受到的伤害口头缩减到最小，但总有只言片语传达着不良的信号。  
“没什么好谈的……”金俊勉现在一点都不想看见朴灿烈，他无比熟悉的金酒的味道现在闻起来也让他不适，“把你的味道收拾干净。”  
朴灿烈不肯，反而上前一步把金俊勉拽进了怀里，像他做过无数次那样从背后揽住他，吻他的耳根和脖子。  
“别躲着我了。”  
“……放开。”  
“我很难受……”金俊勉慌乱地想要逃脱朴灿烈的怀抱，时至今日他仍然难以接受心中残留着的背叛感，朴灿烈的脸总是和CHANYEØL混在一起，他抑制不住地把那份厌恶和反感倾泻到了自己Alpha的身上，在这样的心态中把自己关进愧疚和失落的牢笼。  
“你在讨厌我。”朴灿烈落下的结论把金俊勉吓得浑身一抖，像受惊的兔子。  
“我……我……”  
“他不是我，你知道的。”朴灿烈试探着去吻金俊勉散发着浅淡香味的腺体，他惯用这样的手段来安抚自己的Omega，他的话或许起了些作用，被抱在怀里的人身体放松了一些，抗拒的姿态却没松懈一点。  
“我一直在这里……”他把金俊勉转过来，格外认真地和他对视，金俊勉被他箍得没办法躲，视线四处乱飘，最后被朴灿烈突然放大的脸阻挡了。  
他得到了一个吻。  
Alpha用力地把自己的Omega往怀里按，仿佛这样就可以平息心里的惊慌与患得患失。他吮着金俊勉的舌头，难以抑制地带上了几分强势。  
唇舌间尝到的咸湿迫使他结束了这个吻，金俊勉眼眶通红地看着他，泪痕在漂亮的脸上泛着光。  
“我……我知道……我知道……”  
“但是我受不了……”  
“他的气息和你太像了……太像了………”  
“像得我快分不清……”  
一连串小声的句子像是从他喉咙里挤出来似的，带着明显的哭腔，朴灿烈自己都不记得金俊勉多久没这样流过眼泪了，大抵是从成为他们的队长之后。  
Omega本身的限制太多，金俊勉为此付出了很多才平息了不少歧视和轻蔑的言论。这次被俘不仅仅是对他精神上的严重伤害，还有可能影响到他的声誉和评价。朴灿烈如何不懂金俊勉的顾虑和担忧，天生敏感的性子让他容易给自己施加过多的压力。作为陪在他身边最久的队员之一，疏导金俊勉的情绪并开解他是自己的义务。但作为他的Alpha、他的爱人，朴灿烈只想现在把金俊勉藏起来，藏到谁也觊觎不了的地方，这样就能让他免受这些事情的骚扰。  
可惜这样的假设不成立，朴灿烈只能把金俊勉抱得更紧了些，任由他贴着自己的颈窝，眼泪的温度把他的心脏都烫得紧缩起来。  
“如果你真的受不了信息素的话，我也可以喷阻断剂。”  
偶尔有些时候朴灿烈会庆幸金俊勉是个Omega，刚刚好能被自己全部圈在怀里。他摸着金俊勉的脊骨安抚他的情绪，金俊勉没说话，只是抓紧了朴灿烈侧腰的衣服。  
“除了我，以后没人会敢碰你。”朴灿烈顿了顿，“这样的事情也不会有下次，绝对。”他低头吻了吻金俊勉的发旋，慢慢地把信息素一点一点收了回去，“你也不要去听那些人嚼舌根，你到底多好，我们都很清楚。”  
发情期刚过去不久，Omega还没办法完美地处理自己的情绪，稍微被刺激一下眼泪就收拾不住。金俊勉干脆噤了声，不动声色地又往朴灿烈颈窝里钻了钻。  
“现在……还想洗标记吗？”朴灿烈侧腰上的肉被捏在了金俊勉手里，拧转一圈，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，但也没想着生气，只管把Omega从怀里挖出来把他的眼泪全都亲掉。  
————————————————————————  
CHANYEØL在新制作出来的复制体醒来后就经常来看他，生理上成熟的他已经被转移到了另一个培养的器皿里，掐着CHANYEØL来的时间从营养液里冒出来，趴在器皿的边缘笑眯眯地看着他靠近。  
CHANYEØL不知道怎样去形容这种感觉，他每一天都能察觉到对方的变化，之前全被浸泡在营养液里的他看起来甚至有些无害，但不过几天，对方从相貌和气质上都在变得更像一个名副其实的怪物——和当初的自己一样。  
“你来啦。”  
CHANYEØL点点头，刚坐下红发的复制体就滑动水液挪到了他身边，径自趴到他的大腿上，冷白色的皮肤被黑色的布料衬得晃眼。  
“CHANYEØL，”他突然叫他的名字，扯着衣服上的链条在手中把玩。“我也有名字了，他们叫我SUHØ。”  
“SUHØ。你记住了吗？”  
“……记住了。”他发现自己没办法不去回应那双漂亮幽蓝的眼睛，尤其是他直勾勾望向自己的时候。眼睛的主人宣布这一条消息后，趴在CHANYEØL的大腿上昏昏欲睡。  
“还没睡够？”  
他一时觉得有些好笑，作为第二个被投入战场的复制体，他呆在培养液里的时间短得让他几乎遗忘，似乎从能清楚的记忆事物开始，他就已经投身到繁琐的任务里去了，哪里来这么多时间歇在培养液里。说来也奇怪，他依稀记得听科研人员提起过，SUHØ的复制相当完美，除了性别以外几乎没有任何缺陷。  
怎么会到现在还呆在这里呢。  
SUHØ一声难受的闷哼重新吸引了他的注意力，那张漂亮的脸皱巴成一团，连刚刚那点笑容都没了。  
“怎么了？”  
“这里，痛。”他拉着CHANYEØL的手去摸自己的小腹，那一片白皙的皮肤上有好几个泛青的针眼。CHANYEØL再熟悉不过那些印子了，曾经他也挨过很多注射，但绝大多数都在小臂和脖子上，为什么腹部也有？  
一个结论大致在他脑海里形成，在那之前，他已经先一步用手去摸上了SUHØ的肚子，暖热了手掌敷在了淤青上。对于这些伤口的处理曾经有人教过他，但CHANYEØL自身不喜欢在处理伤口的问题上浪费时间，都是草草了事，眼下这点知识还算派得上用场，SUHØ眯着眼睛任由他的动作，看起来意外地有几分乖巧。  
“他们也对你这样过吗？”  
SUHØ看起来也没有想要他的回答，就这样自顾自地说下去。  
“我不喜欢实验室。”  
“他们总是把奇怪的机械放进来，弄得我很痛。”  
他拉着CHANYEØL的手没入了培养液，一直到下身股间的洞口。  
“现在也痛。”  
这下CHANYEØL大致也敲定了心里的结论，那些人还在想着怎样把性别对SUHØ的影响缩减到最小，和第一次见面扑面而来的馥郁香气不同，他身上的味道越来越淡了，Omega不太明媚的心情，和信息素一起在狭窄的距离中波动。  
他也不太清楚这具身体又被动了怎样的手脚，但他能感觉到SUHØ一定因为这个吃了不少苦头。  
“做点别的……也可以不疼。”  
“什么？”  
CHANYEØL用指尖去蹭闭合的穴口，大概是真的被打开过，穴口都是软的，还张着腿CHANYEØL就伸进去了两根手指，SUHØ不理解他要做什么，他知道那种饱胀感，但对方的手很温暖，是有温度的。  
柔软的肉穴裹缠着手指，CHANYEØL带着试探的意味刮蹭内壁，SUHØ也不躲，干脆往后靠在了容器的另一侧边缘任由他的动作，他下意识地判断面前粉发异瞳的男人没有攻击性，他的触碰也没有冰冷的机械那么惹人讨厌。  
“呀，你是在擂鼓吗？”  
他用腿蹬上了CHANYEØL的胸膛，发出嘲笑的声音。  
SUHØ可以清晰地感知到他人的心跳，这是他与生俱来的能力，还只和CHANYEØL分享过。  
和他目前见过的人都不一样，那些白色的人心跳平稳得过分，但粉发的怪物每次见他，胸膛里的小玩意儿都有个明显的加速趋势。  
CHANYEØL这段时间内和他讲了很多，从KÅI的诞生到抓住敌对方的队长创造出他，但不包括这些——SUHØ倏然抖了一下，这并非出自于自我控制的反应，比实验里那些电流微弱了不知道多少倍的触感从尾椎爬上了他的脊骨，反馈到大脑皮层，让他指尖都麻了。  
这在这样亲密的接触中CHANYEØL的信息素也泄露了不少，像火舌一样舐着SUHØ的皮肤，激起了一阵战栗。“嗯……”他伸手拉住了CHANYEØL的衣角，鼻腔里泄出粘稠的哼声。  
“这里？”  
“还要……”  
这的确比注射和检查要好受多了，那块地方被快速地刮蹭蹂躏，SUHØ张着嘴，好看的眉毛皱到了一起，一切的反应却并不基于疼痛，有什么东西尖啸着在身体里横冲直撞，把他的皮骨都撞得生疼。愉悦的信号在脑海里发出指令，驱使他的身体享受这样的侵略。  
“疼了？”  
“不疼……用力……”  
不知是撒娇还是命令的口吻，SUHØ仰着头喘气，CHANYEØL干脆把他捞进了怀里，湿漉漉的，靠上他身体的时候都软了，但还能配合着CHANYEØL的动作摆腰，耳朵和眼角都泛起了漂亮的粉色。CHANYEØL张嘴吮他突起的喉结，形状也是尖尖的，像要刺破薄薄的皮肤一般，那上面连青色的血管都清晰可见。  
他含着那块骨头挑逗，SUHØ吞咽的动作会让喉结在他的口中上下滑动，最后又停留在嘴唇的辖制中，仿佛连他的脉搏也可以被掌握在自己口中似的。  
CHANYEØL心中狩猎欲因为极近距离的接触陡然高涨，手上的动作也加大了力道，甚至用指尖去抠挖那处敏感的区域。  
“嗯嗯……”SUHØ扭着腰把自己往CHANYEØL的手里送，轻微的缺氧和压迫感让他的身体更兴奋了一些，从没使用过的前端甚至都挺立了起来，戳在CHANYEØL的衣服上留下些乱七八糟的水渍。  
在这种莫名纵容的气氛下，疯狗露出了尖牙，毫不掩饰自己膨胀的侵略欲，捏着SUHØ的颈骨，张口咬上了近在咫尺的皮肤，手下的触感有些异样，但他没在意更多。  
“嘶——”  
一声痛呼后SUHØ拽着疯狗的头发拉开了两人的距离，但也不见得有多愤怒，咬着嘴唇，甚至连眼神都还有点散，把屁股压上了CHANYEØL的大腿，对方胸腹反而被白色的浊液打湿了一片，SUHØ没忍住口腔里的小声尖叫，半晌才意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，吐出来撒娇一般的抱怨。  
“你还是弄疼我了。”他连气都还没喘匀，身体软绵绵的，挪动手臂慵懒地搭在了CHANYEØL脖子上，连语调都带了些惑人上挑的钩子。  
CHANYEØL从他身体里抽出来的时候手指都被泡得发皱，上面还有些亮晶晶的水液。  
“没觉得难受？”  
这下轮到CHANYEØL好奇了，几乎算得上相同的场景，相似的人，却是截然不同的反应。  
他开始意识到SUHØ与金俊勉的不同，甚至在潜意识里判断出后者比前者更具有狩猎的价值，他还记得金俊勉哭到发抖的样子，但SUHØ的眼神，让CHANYEØL恍惚觉得自己才是被套牢的猎物，他有些微妙的不爽。  
“不难受……很舒服。”他摸着颈侧的牙印若有所思，“我还想要。”  
“你对他这样过吗？”  
他知道SUHØ在问金俊勉的事，对方逐渐变得暖热的指尖划上了他的脖子，仿佛点起了一簇火，把他的喉咙烧到干渴。  
CHANYEØL一时不知道该怎么回答，干脆如实告诉了SUHØ，他们做得比这更多。  
他突兀地补了一句，“金俊勉是朴灿烈的Omega。”  
“唔……”  
“他不是你的Omega？”  
“我没标记的了他。”  
SUHØ若有所思地瞟了一眼CHANYEØL撑起帐篷的下身，伸手隔着布料去揉那团肉物。  
“那你想让我当你的Omega？”SUHØ挑眉看他，神情里带了几分玩味的笑容。  
CHANYEØL握着他腰的手紧了紧，点了点头。  
“真可惜。”SUHØ无谓地耸了耸肩，用另一只手摸了摸后颈上本该存有腺体的地方——那里仅剩了一条刚刚愈合的伤疤。  
“你做不到的。”  
仿佛被质疑了似的，CHANYEØL略微有些不爽地往SUHØ手里撞了撞，信息素倾泻而下包裹住了浑身赤裸腻在他身上的Omega。  
SUHØ不喜欢这种压迫感，比起诱惑，他感觉到的更多的是CHANYEØL的挑衅，他干脆掐了对方的脖子，眉眼中露出警告的神色，但僵持不过一会儿他就收敛了，他凑近了CHANYEØL，温热的呼吸喷到他的脸上。  
“给你个机会试试看？”  
那句话仿佛火源一般引燃了两人间僵持胶着的氛围。

那着实称得上是一场暴行。

CHANYEØL咬了咬SUHØ的锁骨，褪下包裹着Alpha性器的布料在他的臀缝蹭了蹭，带着不容抗拒的姿态想要直接挤进去。SUHØ皱着眉承受那一份滚烫和粗硬，伤痕下的血管突突地跳动着，反抗着外来入侵的事物。  
还不如用手呢。  
SUHØ咬着CHANYEØL的耳朵想，他疼得不行，后颈的伤口疼，小腹上刚刚缓和的针眼也在疼伴随着生殖腔突如其来的疼痛和酸麻，全方位灌入身体的信息素没办法被很好的消化，他被钉在CHANYEØL的身上，小腿发软，哪儿也去不了，浑身出了一层细密的汗。  
CHANYEØL的行为和痛楚一点一点钉在了SUHØ的心里，他突然觉得眼眶有点酸。但疼痛到达巅峰后涌上来的是蚀骨的酸麻和痒，他宁愿被这种交错的感觉俘获，在CHANYEØL的带领下让那柄肉物往爽处撞。  
“就是那儿……还要……嗯……”  
旖旎暧昧的气氛下有什么在变质腐化，CHANYEØL却抓不住那种感觉，他抱着那一截细腰往里撞，连里面最深最软的地方也要撞出一道缝隙似的。SUHØ却没有如他所愿地被牵制住，他还是撑在他身上，被顶得发抖又舒爽得叹气。  
他把SUHØ按在怀里，让他白皙的后颈暴露出来，欲望濒临爆发的那一刻映入眼帘的伤疤却让他愣了神。Alpha的占有欲无处可使，信息素的交融终结于渠道的缺失，SUHØ在被完全打开的情况下咬在了CHANYEØL的肩上陷入苦痛的高潮，却被拽起来贴上了他的嘴唇，交换了一个暴戾的吻。鲜艳的红色溢满牙关，混杂着浓郁的信息素被吞下咽喉，CHANYEØL突然有些后悔这么做了，馥郁猩红的颜色从SUHØ的嘴角滴落，到他粉色的乳尖、白皙的皮肤上。  
他舔了舔牙关，发泄似的咬破了CHANYEØL的颈侧。  
“我说了，你做不到。”  
停顿了片刻，他突然笑了，挑衅似的挑了挑眉。  
“不过，多谢款待，CHANYEØL。”

很久之后CHANYEØL回忆起这段插曲，发现那是他和SUHØ一切矛盾的开端。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 61被x01捡到了:D

僵持的战局终止于BAKËHYUN和SUHØ的加入。  
EXO的队伍节节败退，上层的势力不急于这一时，稳扎稳打地延长战线，甚至把CHANYEØL派遣了长期外出的任务，带着一小波人去寻找下一个资源聚集地来保证局势的稳定。  
所有人都各自守在自己的位置上，在仅有的闲暇中大口喘气，而比起呆在基地里，BAKËHYUN更享受在外面活动的任务。  
毕竟作为最后一个复制品，以BAKËHYUN的名字正式回归这片平实的大地后，他的心情实在是微妙极了。  
冰凉的风灌进胸膛，让人清醒了不少。

复制体之间的来往并不深，被分在一个队伍以后SUHØ若有若无打量他的眼神实在是过于锋利，仿佛连壳子都要被幽蓝的双眼剜开，露出自己复杂混沌的内里。对上视线的时候，对方也只回应他一个挑眉，勾着嘴角那抹常态的笑容，丝毫不觉得抱歉。  
但至少和他相处起来不算难受，他也有自己的好奇。  
被编入队伍后BAKËHYUN在短时间内迅速摸清了己方队伍的组成，记忆能力严重受损的指令机器、几乎拴不住的疯狗、人格分裂的失语者，以及终日不见人影的监控模板。就和他们本身一样，破破烂烂拼凑起来一个良莠不齐的队伍。每一个人在能力的掌握上都比本体略胜一筹，但作为“人”这一层面，他们的缺陷也显而易见。  
SUHØ在特别的地方区别于他们所有人，足够清醒，知道他自己在做什么。  
即便这个人昨天还在手无寸铁的情况下解决了对方的几个前哨——他眼看着那些人身体里的血液破开骨肉，惨白的骨骼和血肉堆在湿软腥臭的红色土壤上，SUHØ置身其中，神色平淡得仿佛像在花园里闲逛，没有一片花瓣沾到身上——看上去过于残忍，也足够高效。完美复制体的名号应该不止步于能力层面，BAKËHYUN总觉得他有一种莫名的真实感。  
再者，基地里除了SUHØ没有别的Omega，更不说他连Omega的基本机能都已经失去，信息素都要凑得极近才能堪堪嗅到一点，但似乎一点也没有妨碍到他致命的吸引力。SUHØ很明显在把这一切当作调剂和消遣，并乐在其中。  
有很多人都触碰过他，但没人能多占到一点便宜。  
BAKËHYUN观察到的不止于此，事实上他也受到过邀请，SUHØ几乎赤裸地靠了过来，距离拉进后呼吸都是甜的，手指却冰凉得吓人，从耳根一直摸到脸上，玩着他脸上的链条，让他的皮肤都激起了一阵微弱的颤栗。  
“你要拒绝我吗？”  
BAKËHYUN点了点头。  
“很舒服的。”他又凑近了一点，两个人的嘴唇几乎要贴在一起。  
疯狗对着他亮出了獠牙，对视的瞬间，他选择识时务地把猩红的恶魔推向CHANYEØL怀里。  
“我对你没兴趣，你倒不如照顾一下你背后的那个？”  
“啊，CHANYEØL，你回来了。”  
SUHØ撇下他径直往粉发男人的方向去了，没走出几步两个人就挤在一团接吻，SUHØ被压在墙上，他捏住了CHANYEØL的耳朵，丝毫不抗拒，不知道说了些什么，最后在对方有些恼怒把他抱起带走的动作中留下沙哑勾人的笑声。  
他发现CHANYEØL对SUHØ一直有一种奇怪的觊觎和圈禁行为。除此之外，在SUHØ身边，疯狗显而易见地要安分许多，至少他还没见过那个在战斗中暴戾狂躁的粉发男人被别人捏着下巴对视超过十秒，想这么做的人，恐怕光是触碰CHANYEØL的时候就已经被烧得面目全非。  
像狗和他脖子上的链条，BAKËHYUN暂且敲定了这个结论。  
但就在CHANYEØL和SUHØ裹在一起的同一个晚上，他清楚地记得这两人爆发在基地里的打斗，和KÅI赶到的时候，水和火交杂起来爆发出高温的蒸汽混着高浓度的信息素像刀锋一样劈入脑海，几乎能把人溺毙，SUHØ靠在房间的一角喘气，身上还留着CHANYEØL的牙印和不少淤青，他擦着唇上破损的地方，一句话也没说。CHANYEØL避开了他们俩，一句话也没说带着怒火和翻涌的信息素离开了房间。  
“斗殴导致身体严重损伤的状况下，理论上选择销毁。”KÅI开口也只有这么一句话，SUHØ瞥了他一眼，“还没到那个程度。”说完才皱了皱眉，转而向他们第一次伸出了手。  
“我站不起来了，拉我一把。”

迄今为止BAKËHYUN也不知道那件事的起因和经过，而在那之后SUHØ放浪的一面似乎才变本加厉了起来，晚上同时在那具诱人身体上留下印记的甚至不止一个人。  
但他依然清醒，绝不是什么耽于肉欲的角色。  
色欲本身不会被色欲蛊惑。他在古早的书籍上看过这样一个形容，放在SUHØ身上格外合适。  
这样的认知起源于一个意外，BAKËHYUN也没想到自己会直接撞破现场，空气里满是苦艾酒的味道，SUHØ还皱着眉承受着另一个人自下而上的顶撞，后穴把Alpha的粗硬全部吞入。  
“我来找你商量明天……”话还没说完，他为自己的行为感到后悔。  
“嗯……？BAKËHYUN？”他连尾音都还在上挑，一点也没有窘迫和尴尬，张口甚至是惑人的邀约，“现在可是……嗯……私人时间。”  
“还是说……你也想过来吗？”  
Alpha掐着他的腰往里钉得更狠了，SUHØ软了腰堪堪撑在那个人的肩上，慵懒地摸那人的脖子，带着点催促的语气让人用力，相当的游刃有余，在他身下那个人看上去反而要更痴迷一些。  
“不了。”  
“我在会议室等你一小时。”  
房间里的低语还在继续。  
“这么浪，你脑子还装得下任务的流程……”  
“你在开会的时候是不是也盼着别人来操你？”  
“在我没生气之前，你最好闭嘴。”  
“你还端着什么……呃……”  
BAKËHYUN呆在门口没走，不出所料，没到两分钟SUHØ就重新收拾好站到他身边了，悄无痕迹地印证了他的想法。他不着痕迹往房间里面瞄了一眼，浑身赤裸的Alpha昏厥在床下，手腕的骨骼像一团软烂的泥。  
“他是个败坏人兴致的家伙。”SUHØ摩挲着红艳的嘴唇，语气里有些不满。  
BAKËHYUN有些理解不了，在刚才那中情况下煞风景的人明明应该是自己才对。  
像是看破了BAKËHYUN的想法，他那双漂亮的眼睛突然逼近，听到了什么笑话一般，“你该不会也觉得——我是他口中的那样？”他补充了一句，“我知道你在门口。”  
“你向来不把兴致和工作混为一谈。”  
“是吗？”  
“好像是这样。”  
他觉得，那并不是个单纯的答句。

BAKËHYUN回到临时基地后发现了另外一位复制体的缺席，但这几日的安排都雷同且枯燥，SUHØ短暂的离开并不成问题，直到被问起，随行的特种人员才说他和几个编制人员已经出去好一阵了。  
SUHØ的初衷也不过秉持着小心谨慎的态度去加固周围的光学迷彩以免发生意外，他脱下了平日里几乎裹不住身体的红色布料，换上了便利贴身的黑色作战服。  
跟在他身边的几个人被布置下任务已经分散开，如果不是落入耳膜的心跳声格外强健，他着实没想到能在这荒芜的地方捡到人。  
他的夜视能力帮了大忙，SUHØ摘下了把高大身躯蜷缩在碎石之后的男性的贝雷帽，眯着眼隐隐约约窥见了一抹浅色。男人的身体在发抖，连皮肤也带着不正常的高温。  
他抽了抽鼻子试图辨认男人的性别，可惜他什么也没闻到，手腕突兀地被握住，SUHØ吓了一跳，男人拉着他的手，把鼻子凑上去努力地嗅了一口，仿佛是什么瘾君子一般，不免让他觉得好笑。  
“俊勉……”  
熟悉的名字和声音敲在了SUHØ的神经上，他立刻断定了面前男人的身份。  
真是意外收获。  
他配合地用手抚摸着朴灿烈的脸，对方却突然暴起把他压在了地上，扣在胯骨的手收拢，带着几乎让SUHØ窒息的力道，良久又放缓了动作，靠在他的颈窝用力地呼吸。  
“你来找我了？”  
SUHØ挑了挑眉，朴灿烈的心跳飙高了一个速度，轻微的压迫感袭来。  
不知出于什么目的，他放缓了语调，轻轻地应了一声。  
“呼……”  
“我不是故意脱队的……”朴灿烈把头埋在SUHØ的脖子上蹭了蹭，又轻车熟路地找上了圆润的耳垂咬了一口，  
“对不起……”  
“但我真的很难受……”  
“怎么了？”SUHØ感觉整个身体都麻了一下，勉强才能维持住正经说话的语气，否则他几乎要喘出声来。  
“……易感期。”  
朴灿烈心生委屈，消散剂影响着Alpha的性格以及生理循环，又为了照顾金俊勉的感受以及藏匿的迫切性，他这几个月来素得不行，连性子都冷静了不少。成结标记已久的AO过得还不如嗅不到信息素的Beta情侣，到头来这人居然把自己的易感期也给忘了，朴灿烈恨得牙痒，叼着嘴里那块软肉又用力地磨了磨。他真的许久没闻到自家Omega的味道了，哪怕是这么一点附着在他皮肤上的成分也让他想得发疯。  
“嗯……”SUHØ抓着他的手臂想拉开朴灿烈，被他凑在耳根说话的感觉太有代入感，但他现在一时半会儿还不想想起那只被派出长期任务的狂犬。  
“这附近很安全……我勘查过了。”朴灿烈暗示性地抱着SUHØ磨蹭，他的消散剂马上就要失效了，比起带着会引起骚乱的信息素回到本营，他更想先按着自己的Omega做一顿。  
“别拒绝我，好吗？”  
SUHØ消化着他话语的信息含量，他惯常用的笑声难以遏制地从胸腔里倾泻出来，朴灿烈作为CHANYEØL的本体，实在是要比他有趣多了。  
闯入敌营暂且不提，但这不分场合地发情的本性可真是如出一辙。  
“你笑什么？”  
光学迷彩的检查和加固需要的时间至少超过两个小时，感谢它绝对的隐蔽性和屏蔽能力，他完全没有任何拒绝朴灿烈邀约的理由。  
“没什么……你想在这儿吗？”  
“就在这儿。”朴灿烈看上去有些急切，似乎才察觉到不妥似的，讪讪地补了一句，“我会好好带你回去的。”  
易感期所造成的一切不利因素都在涌向他，消散剂的反复使用强化这波浪潮的侵袭。他俯身吻上了SUHØ的嘴唇，冰凉得像冻在冰箱里的布丁。  
他是熟悉金俊勉的身体，但在夜色的掩护下他根本就脱不下那身衣服，努力了半天，连手指都快冒出火星，想要烧了碍事的布料。  
“别把我的衣服烧坏了。”SUHØ还不想之后赤身裸体地走回基地，这才帮着朴灿烈把两个人的衣服脱下。  
“俊勉……”  
他吻上了SUHØ的喉结，没做停留便用舌尖绕着圈去吻他暴露在空气里的乳尖，那儿比他想象得更敏感，似乎是接触到夜晚的空气就已经挺立的程度。  
“你也想我了，对不对？”  
“是吗？”  
SUHØ没回答朴灿烈的问题，消散剂下的信息素开始溢出，逐渐充斥了鼻腔，他现在连呼出的气息都带着金酒的味道，在各种意义的层面上被Alpha侵犯着，浑身仿佛掉入沸腾的酒液，欲望是火种，在他的皮肉上恣意地燃烧。  
Alpha坏心眼地从他股间摸了一把，没有预想中的湿润，他仍然试探着摸进去一根手指来挑逗里面的黏膜，咬着近在咫尺的乳头放在嘴里舔舐噬咬。SUHØ抽了一口气，朴灿烈的尖牙蹭过敏感处着实让人有些受不了，他把朴灿烈的耳骨掐在手里玩弄，却被这样塞入了第二根手指。  
灿烈摸索着前列腺的位置，打圈转碾，似乎非要玩得Omega出水才肯罢休，身处在易感期也不知道从哪儿捡回来的耐性和恶趣味。SUHØ夹着他的腰喘了两声，他不喜欢这样漫长难捱的前戏，那纯粹是在浪费时间。彼时他左边的乳头已经被玩得涨大了一小圈，SUHØ便自顾自地去抠挖另一边，把它夹在指尖揉弄。身体内期待得发痛，酸麻顺着淫水淌到了他自己的股间。  
“进来。”他实在是不想忍受这样磨蹭的动作了，被Alpha勾引起来的情欲开始烧他，如果朴灿烈能看清的话，SUHØ浸在这样的信息素下，从脖颈到耳根都是粉红的，对他打开大腿，摆出了一副任人宰割的表象。  
“你会受伤……”SUHØ捂住了他的嘴，勾着朴灿烈的腰将姿势摆正，骑到了Alpha的身上，那柄凶狠的肉棒正巧戳在了湿淋淋的后穴上，SUHØ扭着屁股蹭了两下，让它沾上了一层淫靡的涂料。  
“你想操我，想得不行。”SUHØ笑了，用手摸上了朴灿烈的胸口，那处跃动的小玩意儿的节奏感觉都要从他的身体里蹦出来了。他能感觉到Alpha的兴奋和迫切。  
“做你想做的。”  
他们窝在狭窄的石堆后做爱，身下是粗粝的砂石和荒草，SUHØ的衣服被弃之不顾，堆在他曲起膝下。这样的尺寸直接进入仍然有些勉强，火热的楔子嵌入他的身体，夜晚湿冷的空气和身体内的温度格格不入。朴灿烈的眼神都有些失焦了，SUHØ和他对上视线后只冒出了这个念头。他的腰胯被把握在那双大手里，Alpha在Omega的邀请后用尽最后的忍耐力等待他适应，便迫不及待的用粗大的性器在泥泞湿软的穴内凶狠地抽插。  
不知是不是压抑惯了，Alpha仍然限制着信息素的扩散，更倾向于把SUHØ关入自己的牢笼，用身体和气息限制他的活动空间。  
他带着这具身体起伏，不知是不是因为环境的特殊性，朴灿烈觉得怀里的身体连体温都要比他低一些，因而把他更用力地拥在怀里，吻他的颈侧，捏着SUHØ的臀肉把他更往自己的方向带。下身被变本加厉的动作鞭挞着他所熟知的所有敏感点，想要把这湿透的内里弄得更加乱七八糟。  
果然不管吃几次他都承受不住这样狂风暴雨的抽送和硕大的性器，SUHØ被颠得难受，那柄凶器进得又深又狠，时不时还刮蹭过最深处紧缩的腔口。引发连绵不断的颤栗和痉挛，连交合的地方都发出哭唧唧的水声。SUHØ仰着脖子去汲取空气，他用手配合着朴灿烈的动作去抚慰自己的性器。欲望的浪潮峰值没什么可回避的，穴口也咬着那柄肉刃不肯松，谄媚熟软的穴肉欢迎一切狠厉地侵犯。  
“嗯……好深……”  
Alpha不管不顾地操他，这样激烈又粗暴的方式反而带上了CHANYEØL的味道，从第一次之后越来越恶劣，像嗅到了新鲜血肉的狼狗，为了一点可怜的饱腹感疯狂的撕咬扑杀，留下的印子要废上好几天的功夫才能完全消除。  
SUHØ脑子里还记得他们分别时那场本该和谐的性事。他很不解，自己对消遣的需求在任何人身上都成立。CHANYEØL却不知道发什么疯，对于他邀请别人这件事格外不满，甚至借此机会好几次把他干得站都站不稳。但又莫名纵容着CHANYEØL在他身上放肆，他把这些归结于Alpha过剩的领地意识，可惜他不想当任何人的领土，CHANYEØL于他而言，似乎和别人也没什么两样。  
SUHØ下意识地忽略了自己做出这个结论时的片刻迟疑  
，在被问起的时候也就这样回答了CHANYEØL。  
谁知道这之后会发展成一场搏斗。  
在床上被侵犯得发软的身体在突如其来的争斗中陷入劣势，他自诞生以来第一次对Omega的这个性别有些微词，CHANYEØL离开后他就彻底脱力了，连站都站不起来，靠着当时在场的另外两人他才勉强站稳。SUHØ无谓地把男人从自己的脑海里割裂出去，忽略心中那点异样的情绪去回应朴灿烈的动作，他很久没要过，这样的状况还是有些超乎预料。  
在接连的操弄中SUHØ爽得脚趾都蜷紧，往常游刃有余的话语意外地卡在了嗓子眼，朴灿烈半点说话的机会都没留给他，直切主题奔向Omega最经不起顶弄的点。  
猩红的恶魔仿佛受刑人被禁锢在陷入情欲掌控的男人的身下，对于失控状态怀有微妙抗拒心理的的SUHØ开始挣扎，抓着朴灿烈的头发想要拉开一些距离给自己喘息的空间。  
被彻底操开熟透的身体给予了Alpha最献媚讨好的反应，他的小腹控制不住地紧缩，带起了他浑身的颤抖和痉挛，他自己都有些意识不到嘴里胡言乱语着什么，无非就是那些讨操的字句。  
前端的精液射出来，甚至有些沾到了SUHØ的下巴上，比起被操射，更恐怖的是接踵而至的内部高潮，甬道收缩吮吸着侵略者的温度，滚烫的体液成为这场单方面泄欲的帮凶，他张着嘴喘气，用身体消化着有些过载的快感。朴灿烈按着SUHØ的嘴唇和他接吻，灵活的舌头钻入他的口腔，舔过口腔上颚去挤压他呼吸的空间。  
SUHØ是不会接吻的，如果和CHANYEØL那样的撕咬算吻的话。这一点缺失让他立刻陷入了窘境，发软的身体逃不过朴灿烈的禁锢，他被吻得窒息。加上被反复刺激到前列腺的酷刑，这让他在短暂时间内从可怜的阴茎里挤出了第二次精液，强行高潮的恐慌裹挟着快感袭击他，他被迫软了在情潮中强行挺直脊背，把头靠在朴灿烈的颈侧喘气，发出一小段含混不清的呻吟。  
小穴愈发不规则地绞紧，Alpha也不再忍，抵着最深处射了SUHØ满满一肚子。  
朴灿烈听着身上人幼猫一样的小声呜咽，不由得摸着他的脖子安抚他，理智的绳索堪堪抓回了他自己手上，他以为Omega被他做得狠了，心里的一点内疚和不安促使他把人挖出来，吻他肩颈上被弄出的薄汗，和带上些温度的柔软嘴唇。  
“疼了？”  
“清理一下……我马上带你回去。”  
腺体后的血管突突地跳动，SUHØ有些不耐地揉了揉那块地方。而两个人的胸膛甚至都还贴在一起，因为情欲还未完全平复跳动得有些失常。  
“回去？你还不如跟我走，这里可是我们的地盘。”  
SUHØ笑着抓住朴灿烈的手，带着他摸上自己的身体，  
“我和金俊勉，他是叫这个名字，对吧？”朴灿烈在意识到不对的时候便用另一只手燃起了一束微弱的火焰，但已经足够看清身上男人妖冶又漂亮的，和金俊勉一模一样的脸。  
“你觉得和谁更舒服呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

“你看起来不高兴，嗯？”  
“可是……你已经又硬了。”  
朴灿烈从未想过自己会因为一个Omega身陷囹圄，陷入肉欲的圈套。明明是相似的嗓音，但其中的顽劣和诱惑都远超他所熟知的金俊勉。  
他完全控制不住自己，易感期中的Alpha理智脆弱得像糯米纸，一撕就碎，沾上一点湿热温软就化成了浆糊。  
“你的嘴唇都在发抖。”  
SUHØ轻轻地靠过来，舌尖从朴灿烈的嘴唇上舐过，他的口腔中也含有信息素，这样一点轻微的刺激也能让朴灿烈整个头皮都发麻，还在这个人身体里的东西也又涨大了一圈。  
他并不喜欢这种意识和身体分道扬镳的感觉，咬紧后槽牙握住男人的腰想要把他在易感期的第二次表现前从身上摘下来。带有火焰余温的手直接印上腰侧的皮肤，把SUHØ整个人都烫得抖了一下，柔软甬道颤抖着收拢，连带着朴灿烈的理智也快一同绞杀殆尽。  
“你不打算回答我的问题吗？”本该是AO主导权交换的场合，SUHØ仍然能将朴灿烈控制得几乎不能动弹，周围的水汽凝到一起，他直接握住了朴灿烈的手，把那份温度熄灭之后又用大腿肌肉发力自顾自地动作了起来。  
“你没办法和他比……哈……”  
这绝对比和他自己的复制体打架难捱一百万倍。  
这个人没有Omega发情期那样漫溢泛滥的信息素，这点轻微的补给对朴灿烈来说好比隔靴搔痒，像滴入火焰里的油滴越发助长他的渴望。  
“有什么区别呢？”  
SUHØ咬了咬唇，性器剐蹭着黏膜，把他本就被开发得敏感的身体撩拨得更加热切。粘稠的水声开始在两人交合的地方滋生，被内射的精液全然充当了润滑的作用。他有些不理解朴灿烈对这档子事的抗拒，把它归结于深陷敌营的慌乱和紧张，在夜色中他也能清楚看到朴灿烈复杂的神情——不像CHANYEØL那么挑衅，也不像迄今为止触碰过他身体的任何一种人。  
易感期的渴求挤破了理智的罅隙，朴灿烈最后还是屈从了那一点渴望，他把SUHØ直接推到了地上，掐着他的腰往里操，用嘴唇封住对方所有的呻吟低喘，直到意识沉沦。SUHØ挺腰回应他莫名其妙的热情，他本就极少陷入完全地情迷意乱之中，在被开拓征伐到发抖的时候仍然有余力给朴灿烈套上项圈。Alpha的本能让他叼住了SUHØ的脖子，第二次他成功的把最里面的小缝撬开了一个口，趁着Omega的颤栗和蜷缩再一次向内倾倒欲望的苗种。  
那地方还没被第二个人进去过，SUHØ下意识地想要逃，奈何限制于朴灿烈的手中他根本没有去路，硬生生地承受了过于猛烈的潮吹，而朴灿烈因为颈部项圈的抑制最后昏厥在了他的身上。在小腹极强的酸软和痉挛中SUHØ甚至忽略背后因为激烈性事的磨伤，忍不住笑出了声。

“你怎么抓到他的？”BAKËHYUN透过玻璃窗看见里面仍然处于昏厥状态的Alpha，不由得好奇了几分。  
“自己跑来的，易感期。”SUHØ打量着那些正在往朴灿烈身体里注射的蓝色液体，那镇定剂不是什么好东西，他记得这是CHANYEØL精神状态越发不稳定的原因。在无休止的疼痛中逐步安定下来，暴躁易怒的情绪又受虐一般地依赖起镇定剂的作用。  
他大概猜到基地上层想要做什么了。  
他们想把一名劲敌变成己方的利刃，作为定时炸弹埋在敌方的队伍里。  
“说实话，我并不觉得把他放回去会是件好事。”BAKËHYUN显然也想到这一点了，“还不如直接干掉他。”  
“我们最终的目标不是他们。”  
“也是，BAKËHYUN自嘲地笑了一声，  
“嘛，没有他们，我们根本就没有被创造出来的必要。”  
他下意识地打量着SUHØ那身黑色作战服，下摆被烧焦撕破，露出根本遮掩不住的痕迹，尤其是冷白的一截腰后，全是擦伤。  
Alpha的易感期和Omega碰上，怎么也不会发生别的事，BAKËHYUN闻到了他身上残留的一些味道，不由得感慨被Omega用腰胯和大腿捕获的Alpha，朴灿烈应该是头一个。  
但更让他感兴趣的会是另一个人的反应，CHANYEØL已经归队，按照他的性子，SUHØ今晚一定会栽跟头。红发男人对那人不仅是纵容，甚至还会微妙流露出类似于心疼的情绪，和对方那种强烈的占有欲混杂在一起，他大致能理解两个人之间牵绊又相互冲突的模式，两根荆棘互相缠绕，尖刺刺破对方皮肤的同时汲取腥红的养分。  
在没得到BAKËHYUN这个名字之前，他见过朴灿烈和金俊勉，他们同样如此怀揣着浓烈深厚的感情相处，但几乎可以称得上是水火交融——而不是像这两人在缺乏交流的基础上不断触碰对方的底线，用最具有攻击性的方式亲密接触，把锐利的部分拥入怀中。  
听上去很荒谬，他们不知道在这场战役后所有复制体会面临什么——归根结底，他们也只是实验室的产物，随时可以被替换，放任不管也只会因为身体机理上的不适逐渐崩坏——像人类研发出来的可降解塑料一样消失。  
结局早已注定，但他忍不住开始期待这两个异类接下来的走向。

朴灿烈感觉颅骨下的疼痛愈发剧烈，异样的冰凉经由血液循环到全身，大片刺眼的白色落在视觉上几乎令人作呕。他听不到自己的声音，脑海里全是金俊勉的脸，他用复制体的语气说这暧昧下流的话，让他的背叛感不断腾升。他被困在这片狭隘的白色的地狱，指尖被冻得发紫，甚至都没办法操纵引以为傲的火焰。  
针剂将最后的液体推入，朴灿烈再一次陷入了昏迷。  
研究人员查看他的情况，如同两个复制体预想的那样决定归还昏厥猛兽的自由，所有复制体身边待命的消息也接踵而至。  
SUHØ前脚被上面单独叫去进行任务报告，后脚CHANYEØL就跟了上来，看着被放倒在实验台上的朴灿烈若有所思。  
“SUHØ去任务报告了，不在这儿。”  
“好。”CHANYEØL对这个白发的复制体并没有什么感觉，孤僻又偏好独行。  
他只对红发男人和战役抱有难以抑制的情绪和冲动。  
“你不好奇他是怎么抓到朴灿烈的吗？”BAKËHYUN用一句话轻松地留住了CHANYEØL的脚步，“用你们都最熟悉的那种方式。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“你难道不想宣誓你的主权吗？”BAKËHYUN有些无谓地把玩着自己颈侧的辫子，粉发男人逐渐涌动的信息素不足以撼动他，但已经染上了逼迫的味道。  
“生理层面做不到，但——”BAKËHYUN还没说完，CHANYEØL已经转身离开了。  
BAKËHYUN也没想着对方能停下来听自己说话，索性放弃了继续说下去的念头。

CHANYEØL在脑海里消化着接受到的信息，BAKËHYUN的话莫名戳中了他的痒处，远程任务中他总是控制不住地去想SUHØ，他的腰，他的唇，他的眼睛，每一寸他都触碰过，留下自己的味道和痕迹，但SUHØ接近其他人的时候总有把锈迹斑斑的钝刀在他的神经上刮，心脏和胸腔都在泛酸，裹挟着燃烧的妒火。  
CHANYEØL想当特殊的那个。基地里的人叫他疯狗，如果说是这样的话，他愿意衔着项圈和锁链把它们交到SUHØ手上把自己拴牢。思维上的臣服倾向并不会影响肢体动作，CHANYEØL表现出来的姿态仍然可以用愤怒来形容，他控制不了这个，信息素夹杂着高温向红色的恶魔袭击。他还记得两个人最后一次见面时的矛盾，SUHØ也很明显地表现出了防御和不耐的姿态。  
又一次私斗看上去一触即发。CHANYEØL不想考虑周围人员研究或是惊恐的眼神，他迅速接近了红发男人，转身把他带进了附近的一个房间里。身高优势足够他把SUHØ压制在墙上，对方的手腕被钳住，整个被限制在自己怀里的感觉很不错。  
“嘶……你发什么疯……”SUHØ的挣扎被视若无睹，他宁愿这时候和Alpha打一架，而不是被迫接受着这样的视线。他注意到了CHANYEØL的兴奋和激动，在陷入劣势的情况下又不想开口去询问，他总是搞不懂身后男人的思维。SUHØ的心情很微妙，在刚才长时间的站立和轻微的推搡之后，朴灿烈射在他身体里的东西已经裹不住了，黏糊的体液已经把他的裤子都濡湿了一片，甚至有往下滴的趋势。  
CHANYEØL显然也发觉了这一点，他闻到了另一个Alpha精液的腥味，径直把SUHØ的裤子从他挺翘的臀部上剥离。比起猜想，视觉上的冲击更为直观和刺激。雪白的臀上还残留着指痕，浑浊的精液甚至都还残留在他的股间，因为失去了布料的依托几欲滴下。  
“CHANYEØL，你是不是——呃……”  
他一腔的怒火还没来得及发泄就被顶没了，发情的疯狗把勃起的阴茎直接撞入了还泥泞的穴内。SUHØ腰都快软了，被迅速操了两下后连腿都在发抖，这时候CHANYEØL才捡回了语言能力似的凑过来咬他的耳朵，“我们得谈谈。”  
去你的，这两个词早点从狗嘴里吐出来基地的损失都能减少一半。  
“哈，你知道我不喜欢在……这种时候谈公事。”  
本该算作强暴的性事因为他人的精液变得顺畅，CHANYEØL知道更狠更疼的动作才能让红发男人长点记性，他有很多事情想问出口，归结到嘴边却变成了一句，“你没别的人操就不行吗？”  
“那跟你……又有什么关系呢？”  
“嗯……我说过，你和他们……没什么区别。”  
他连一句完整的话都快要说不全，因为姿势的缘故SUHØ被迫踮起了脚尖，胸膛被压在墙上，腰下塌不少，还没能缓过劲儿来的穴内敏感又柔软，再容纳一个Alpha的侵犯简直轻而易举，可是他的身体快承受不住过载的快感了，从前列腺到生殖腔几乎碰都碰不得，面对欲潮的身体抖得不成样。在这种情况下他又根本把握不住身体的平衡，踮着脚像暴风雨里的单薄船只一般被操得摇摇欲坠，眼眶里翻出一片水汽。  
“有区别。”CHANYEØL笃定地咬他的脖子，在腺体上那道伤疤周围舔舐。他也说不出区别在哪儿，凭直觉按上了SUHØ的小腹，隔着皮肉揉他生殖腔的位置，往里撞得更用力了些。  
“而且……这算私事。”  
“嘶……”SUHØ还没被弄得这么狼狈过，他的生殖腔已经失去了应有的功能，被再次拓开的刺激还是让他膝盖发软，几乎要跪下去。可惜Alpha限制了他的活动空间，他全身的着力点就指望着屁股里乱顶的东西，生殖腔里的精液和体液又被翻搅得天翻地覆，他感觉自己快要被顶穿了，他的身体却不排斥这样凶戾的对待。  
但在一方强势一方抗拒的情况下这场突如其来的交合又带上了拼死搏斗的意味。CHANYEØL知道SUHØ大概是理解不了他的意思，但仍然重复已经失去实际意义的动作——他摆腰顶进了那片柔软狭窄的区域，享受着SUHØ的颤抖和呜咽——Omega在被占有的那一瞬间总归是脆弱的，哪怕是恶魔也不例外。  
“你……滚出去……！”他闻言反而往里更重地撞了两下，Omega从喉咙里挤出难捱的喘息，连那份游刃有余都要丢掉了。  
“这有什么……反正……你不是喜欢这样吗？”SUHØ早就被理智划入自己的辖区，即便没有标记也是一样。CHANYEØL最终把人压在了地上，就着插入的姿势重新把他限制在了怀里，SUHØ掐着他的脖子，窒息的感觉上涌，让整个头皮都开始发麻，CHANYEØL没忍住射在了里面，同时再度陷入高潮的Omega手上松弛的瞬间被Alpha趁机偷了一个吻。  
尖锐锋利的齿列把舌头蹭破，弥漫的血腥味无形之中加重了他们情欲的色彩。亲吻称不上温柔，复杂又浓烈的感情似乎能从皮肉的接触上传递，SUHØ不肯示弱，本能地开始和Alpha争夺这个吻的主导权。CHANYEØL想要SUHØ对他的归属感，后者却完全理解不了，单纯地把它发展成一场交锋。  
像一副靡乱又带上宗教色彩的杰作，猩红的魔鬼在他者的性器上受刑，处罚他的却不是什么神职。  
“我的。”  
他在他的喉咙上咬了一口，吐出没有主谓语的词句。


End file.
